


All these years

by Shiezz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friend Phichit, Break Up, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Healing, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inspired by Music, M/M, Makeup, Miscommunication, Not Really Cheating, Poor Katsuki Yuuri, Poor Life Choices, Regret, Tags will be added, best friend chris, continue or nah, it will be ok, viral video
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiezz/pseuds/Shiezz
Summary: A fic that i decided to write after listening to Camilla Cabellos song all these years and I couldn’t stop imagining a au where Yuuri and Viktor break up due to a miscommunication and they meet after a few years while a video goes viral where Yuuri is singing a cover of the song. (After writing it i guess it includes a lot more then only the song welp. )This au is set after Yuuri decided to live in Russia and is living there for a year by now. ( the leap will be for around 3 years cause I would hate to see my boys apart from each other longer then that) . This Fic wil contain both Viktor and Yuuri’s pov and they are still skaters but I wont be writing about that THAT much.





	All these years

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! i really would love to make a following chapter regarding the actual meaning of the fic ( aka the song and the summary but i guess this is a before glimpse of the whole situation)
> 
> I am not a native English speaker and it has not been Beta read...
> 
> The first chapter will be a prologue so i know if you guys would like a full fic or not.
> 
> Enjoy!

Prologue

//And I, yeah, I never prepared for a moment like that  
Yeah, suddenly, it all came back, it all came back///

 

‘’Yuuri..How could u.. WHY? AFTER EVERYTHING WE WENT THROUGH AND YOU JUST BROKE IT BY FUCKING ANOTHER MAN THAT U SEEKED COMFORT FOR?!’’

NO PLEASE! 

DON’T LEAVE!

Please

Help.

No.

This cant be it.

‘’V-Vitya n-no please no this is not what it seems like! Its not true t-this is not what it was supposed to happen p-please Vitya..’’ 

01:13 am 14-01-201x

It was a cold dark night when Yuuri decided to return home after going for a quick skate to calm his nerves. He had a small discussion with Viktor about the new rink mate at the skating rink. He seemed to have taken quite the interest in Yuuri… not that Yuuri noticed it..

Sasha was their new rink mate skating for Russia and a new student of Yakov. He is 25 years old, tall, quite the figure as Viktor mumbled and his piercing green eyes studying Yuuri after taking his hands a little bit too long for Viktors comfort. Viktor kept mentioning not having a good feeling of him just because he seemed to be at the rink every time Yuuri decided to skate. 

He was always glancing at Yuuri and held a emotion deep in his eyes that Viktor just never could find the word to find for.. but he knew that he didn’t like Yuuri talking to him. Yuuri seeing only the good in everyone wouldn’t seem to notice long glances Sasha would give.. or the moment Yuuri lost one of his gloves and Sasha would quote the exact things Yuuri did when he sat foot in the rink. The amount of details and his creepy bright smile he would give telling Yuuri he might have lost it when he went for a shower at the exact time and the exact moment creeped him out.

Yuuri just said that it would be a coincidence. Yuuri just didn’t want to think too much about it and make a whole drama out of it. Yet there kept being moments where Sasha would praise Yuuri on his step sequence , would say how big of a fan he was and EVEN TOLD YUURI HE USED TO HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM. But okay. Moving on..

Viktor didn’t like it that Sasha had Yuuris number ( He asked Mila to give it to him because I seemed to have wanted to ask Yuuri for some advice for his skating) and after one particular message Viktor began to loose it.

….

..

3 hours before..

‘’But Yuuri, How would he even have the NERVES to ask u out for a one on one skating practice at 10 pm on a Saturday night?! ‘’ Viktor said after returning from the bathroom. He always respected Yuuri’s privacy but after finding out Sasha kept sending him creepy spam messages he just couldn’t stop himself. 

‘’I .. I don’t know Vitya . Maybe he just really wants some tips even though it would have been better if you or Yurio or even Georgi would help him .. ‘’ Yuuri said after reading the 34th message of Sasha while sitting on the bed.  
-It is getting creepy how much Sasha is spamming me .. I never really felt comfortable around him but this is just getting a little bit way out of hand..-

 

‘’You are too kind for your own good Yuuri..You need to get a grip, or else he would keep coming back to you. ‘’ Viktor said while holding Yuuris arm a little bit to strong.  
Yuuri flinched. How could he be less himself?! He didn’t do anything wrong than be himself. It hurt him knowing Viktor could say something like that.

‘’How am I suppose to be too good for my own good? Maybe you should just believe in me knowing I wouldn’t do anything bad.’’ Yuuri snapped.  
Viktor’s shoulder tensed and after a cold minute he answered: 

‘’Well maybe you shouldn’t try and seduce other men. After skating to Eros you magically can’t seem to NOT seduce other people. The bedroom eyes those people give you will might affect you and I wouldn’t be surprised’’

…

‘’Well maybe you shouldn’t try and seduce other men. After skating to Eros you magically can’t seem to NOT seduce other people. The bedroom eyes those people give you will might affect you and I wouldn’t be surprised’’

..

.

What?

After the sentence the mood just got so tense that Makka began to whine and try to but Viktor by the shoulder.

‘’All I ever did was trying to seduce YOU. You know HOW MUCH I stress knowing you would leave me one day. All the other people looking at you, your fans that keep hugging you and shoving me by the side and your so called female rink mates who’s breasts are hanging off of your arms and u just keep smiling at them! How could you accuse ME of trying to seduce other men?!’’ Yuuri said snapped while trembling and trying to repress his upcoming panic attack.

Viktors mouth hanged agape and just couldn’t keep to find the good answer..

-Is this why Yuuri kept looking so sad when I returned every time a fan tried to take a pic?.. or the ladies at the rink were indeed a little bit too touchy…oh god I’m so..-

‘’Yu-‘’

‘’No I can’t.. I need to skate. I cannot be here now. I will take my phone and try not to be too late.’’ Yuuri said after quickly standing up and grabbing his jacket, sports bag and phone.

Without getting a glance of Yuuri he noticed the tears on Yuuri’s face after closing the door a tad too loud.  
Viktor sighed and walked over to their bed , laying down and staring at the ceiling..

‘’This is gonna be a long night..’’he mumbled..not noticing a tear sliding down his cheek.

 

And Thus Yuuri skated and cried and skated and cried.

‘’I guess I can’t seem to fix this without talking to him..’’ Yuuri mumbled. 

After a quick talk with Phichit (love Phichit for being on his phone all the time and telling him to talk it out) he decided to return home and talk about the whole Sasha thing.

While locking the rink ( the keys he managed to get from Yakov after gaining his trust and being the only one who listened to him..) he noticed a whiff of red hair and for a few seconds he couldn’t breathe.

‘’…Yuuri?’’

His eyes were already swollen and tear stained cheeks that couldn’t handle any smiles..

Oh no.. Just Great...But how did he know i was here?... 

 

‘’S-Sasha?..’’

**Author's Note:**

> .................and?
> 
> what do you guys think? Please comment and tell me if you would love to see more!!
> 
> Credits to Sophia96 for the visual of Sasha ( inspired by Tommy of the Stranger Danger fic!! GO CHECK HER OUT!!)  
> Credits to Denrhea for the inspiration of the OC character i wrote called Sasha ( Inspired by her fic Lifeline series. PLEASE CHECK HER OUT!!)


End file.
